


Divided

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Story, samaritan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: My first fan video ever. I don't know a word in Icelandic, but when I listened to this song I immediately thought about Harold and Grace's story. I hope you'll enjoy this video. :)Song by the amazing Kaleo,  "Vor í Vaglaskógi"





	Divided

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70wCVlXCAfI>


End file.
